A Stitch in Time
, Scott Kreamer | Storyboarder(s) = Ryan Kramer, Kenji Ono | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = A-stitch-in-time-cast.jpg | Previous = The Hunger Game | Next = Eternal Chord | Poll = What did you think about "A Stitch in Time"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "A Stitch in Time" is the fifteenth episode from season three of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis Po discovers the seeds of Shuyong: magical items that can actually take the user back in time. After Po disobeys Shifu, evil Fenghuang steals one of the seeds, putting the entire world in danger.ToonZone.net - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness : Stitch in Time, A" Summary Po wrecks the Training Hall by playing a sport that Shifu has banned in the Jade Palace. As he cleans it up, Po unintentionally opens a crack in the hole and finds a bag with some seeds in it. He eats one of the seeds but finds it disgusting and throws it on the ground. As Po begins to whack the ball again, he realizes something has happened and does it again until the Jade Palace is fixed. Po then goes to Shifu and shows him the seeds, and Shifu realizes they are Shuyong seeds and must be burnt instantly. Po then throws a seed on the ground, then repeats himself but then leaves after he realizes what he did the last time. In his room, Po eats all of his dumplings, then uses another seed again. The second time he does it, rumbling can be heard and he runs to the Jade Palace to see Fenghuang again, who has learned five more impossible moves and uses them against everyone. Po uses a seed to stop her, and then uses another one again and again. On the third try, she notices the seeds and tries to take them from Po. Although Po manages to drive Fenghuang off by using one of her moves against her, Shifu dies from his wounds so Po uses another seed. On the fourth try, Po arrives early and tells Shifu about the seeds, who seems to remember and is angry at him. Fenghuang arrives and then steals all the seeds from Po. Shifu then has everyone try to go after her, but it is too late, as Fenghuang has eaten one of the plants and is going back through time to make sure the parents of Shifu, Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Viper and Mantis had never met, therefore making them non-existent in the present. Po laments on their loss and Fenghuang mocks him and prepares to make sure his parents never met when both of them are transported to some desolate area. Fenghuang attempts to leave but realizes that this was before the beginning of time, and therefore she cannot leave. As the two race towards the tree, three guardians approach them but are easily destroyed. As the two fight each other to eat the plant, the tree tells them to stop. The tree later tells them that only one of them can have the fruit, and the other will be hurled towards oblivion, and must prove themselves to him. The two fight, and Po allows Fenghuang to win, but only if she doesn't make sure Shifu and the Furious Five's parents had never met. As Fenghuang launches her move "just for Po", the tree stops them, hearing what Po had said and gives a question to the two. Fenghuang says that she wanted to bend it a little, while Po wanted his friends back. The tree doesn't allow Po to have his fruit, but was a worthy choice so it sends Fenghuang into oblivion and gives Po a massive "do-over". As Po wakes up, he finds the seeds in the same spot he found them and is happy to see everyone back. Po later burns the seeds, but one of them falls out of the bag. Voice cast * as Po / Zeng * as Shifu * as Tigress * Max Koch as Mantis * as Crane * as Monkey * as Viper (uncredited) * as Fenghuang * as the Shuyong Tree / Guardian 1 Trivia * The episode's title references the phrase " ," which argues the value of putting in a little effort now to fix a small problem before it eventually becomes a bigger problem, thereby requiring more effort to fix. * Although it was produced and aired before "The First Five," this episode presumably takes place after, as Fenghuang's fate is heavily implied to be permanent. * The Underworld Demons' prison makes a cameo in this episode. * Master Flying Rhino's armor suit was seen as one of the pieces of debris caused by Po. However, it is seen later in the background unmoved and unscathed. This is likely an animation error that went unnoticed. Gallery Images KFP7346.PNG| KFP6356.PNG| KFP2356.PNG| KFP635.PNG| KFP seeds.PNG| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Tracks Listen to more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Stitch in Time Stitch in Time Stitch in Time